


Breaking the Number One Cardinal Lesbian Rule: Deleted Scenes

by Justin_the_tonedeaf_sidekick



Series: Breaking the Number One Cardinal Lesbian Rule: Triple Treble [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Triple Treble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_the_tonedeaf_sidekick/pseuds/Justin_the_tonedeaf_sidekick
Summary: "Deleted scenes" from Breaking the Number One Cardinal Lesbian Rule.Since the original work is through the eyes of Chloe there's a lot of implied scenes, some of which I think people would enjoy reading. SO, for sake of not sacrificing the writing style and for sake of my own fun, I've created a new series called "Breaking the Number One Cardinal Lesbian Rule: Deleted Scenes." Enjoy!
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell & Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen
Series: Breaking the Number One Cardinal Lesbian Rule: Triple Treble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083131
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Breaking the Number One Cardinal Lesbian Rule: Deleted Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> References:
> 
> Ch 2: Tuesday: “Chloe's unsure what the actual exchange after that is because her eyelids are heavy with sleep, but eventually she hears Beca heavily walk up toward the bed, and hears a chaste kiss being exchanged between the two. She knew Beca could never leave without kissing her goodbye, no matter how mad, and no matter how theatrical she had to be about it.”
> 
> Ch 3: Wednesday: “Chloe leaves for work before Beca wakes up to the breakfast buffet, so after pulling into the parking garage she decides to shoot Aubrey a text asking how it went. Aubrey responds quickly with a thumbs down emoji. Chloe's disappointed but not surprised.”

**Deleted Scene (Aubrey POV): Wednesday Morning**

Aubrey straightens a plate of muffins before smoothing down her white button up blouse that is loosely tucked into the front of her jeans. She snaps open an extra button on the top and moves to double check that the bacon is still hot. It is, and she sighs for what is probably the 20th time since Chloe left.

She glances at the clock again, 8:13. She knows Beca has to leave at nine and she hasn’t heard her move around upstairs yet, which means she’ll be rushing out the door and not have time to talk to Aubrey. Aubrey glances at the heart shaped pancake sitting on the counter top and bites her lip in contemplation. She _could_ risk waking up Beca. T _hat would probably even be helpful to Beca’s morning_ , she thinks, optimistically.

There’s a brief moment when she’s pouring coffee ( _splash of milk, no sugar, just how Beca likes it)_ , where she feels her sore back muscle ache (a result of being exiled to sleeping on the couch last night) that she thinks, “shouldn’t I be the one mad at _her_?” She stirs the milk in and contemplates this. She asks herself if she was wrong to begin with and since the answer is ultimately undoubtably yes, she finds herself padding up the stairs with Beca’s coffee in hand.

Beca is still on her stomach facing the edge of the bed. She briefly stirs at the sound of the bedroom door creaking open but makes no move to open her eyes. As gently as possible, Aubrey perches herself on the edge of the bed and brushes the brunettes falling hair out of her face and behind her shoulder.

“Baby,” Aubrey whispers. Beca doesn’t move. “Beca,” Aubrey tries a little louder this time. Beca hums and Aubrey takes liberation in the fact that she’s clearly a little awake and has not yet snubbed Aubrey away. Aubrey runs her hands through the top of her hair again but notices this may be doing the opposite of helping wake Beca up when Beca pulls her pillow tighter against her. “I have coffee for you…” Aubrey half sings.

At this Beca opens an eye and glances at the blonde and then the coffee. Aubrey can’t help the way she rolls her own eyes when Beca shuts her’s again. “Leave it,” Beca mumbles.

Aubrey huffs because that so wasn’t the reaction she hoped for. She sets the mug down and crouches next to the bed in front of Beca. She runs her hand through Beca’s hair once more, and tries again. “I have breakfast for you too,” she pauses, but Beca doesn’t open her eyes, “there’s some bacon, and muffins, pancakes…” she pauses again but still nothing.

Before Aubrey can continue Beca’s snooze alarm goes off on her phone. Beca groans and rolls over until she reaches the other side of the bed effectively turning it off. “I’ll be down later. I need to get ready.”

Aubrey holds in her sigh and stands. She really had hoped this would have gone better. “Okay, I would love to talk to you more, so if-“

“Yep,” Beca cuts her off, staring at something on her phone.

“Beca I-“

“I’ll be down when I’m ready.” Beca cuts her off again, swinging her legs over the bed.

Aubrey sighs, but tries to be hopeful. “Okay, well there’s more coffee so-“

Before she can finish Beca has disappeared into their bathroom and Aubrey is left alone in their room.

Other’s would probably look at this like a loss. But as Aubrey eyes the coffee mug on the nightstand she takes a deep breath and thinks that at the very least, this is progress. Beca could have very easily pulled away from her before her alarm went off or made a sarcastic comment but she _didn’t_.

She finds herself back in the kitchen, making a to-go mug for Beca and then another cup for breakfast. She paces and does her best to make sure everything stays warm while trying not to glance at the clock every thirty seconds.

At around 8:50 she hears Beca’s quick pace come down the stairs. She marches into the kitchen and beelines to the sink to drop her empty mug from earlier. She pulls her hair out of the back of her leather jacket as she eyes the breakfast spread in front of her. Aubrey doesn’t think she looks phased but tries to seize the ten minutes she has anyway.

“So there’s some fruit here and I made-“

“You didn’t need to do all this Aubrey. I have to go.” Beca doesn’t look at her as she talks.

“I know I didn’t have to, but I felt bad about last night and-“

“Is this for me?” Beca looks at the new cup of coffee on the counter.

“Yes, yep.” Aubrey gestures and Beca nods before bringing it up to her mouth. She eyes Aubrey over the top of her cup but when she lowers it she still says nothing. Aubrey decides backing off a tiny bit and not waiting on her may help, so she gestures to the pancake on the counter. “At least eat something before you go.” Aubrey insists.

Beca sighs at the heart shaped pastry. “Mhm,” Beca says, before picking up the fork and cutting one of the humped edges off. She stabs it with her fork and steps forward until she reaches Aubrey, perched against the counter a couple feet away. She reaches around her, to stab her fork into the bowl of strawberries next to her before plopping it in her mouth. As she swallows and takes the bowl of fruit back to her pancake Aubrey’s relieved to hear her ask, “so what did you want to talk about?”

“I just…” _crap_ , Aubrey thinks. She was so focused on the breakfast that she hadn’t actually gotten as far as to think what she would actually say to her. She silently wishes Chloe was here to help. “I-“ she sees Beca tap her phone to see the time. She thinks quick. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry for last night. I was just frustrated with you. I shouldn’t have yelled.”

Beca nods, while continuing to look down while cutting her pancake.

Beca’s silence causes Aubrey to stumble over next words. “And I hope we can, uh, move past this and-” she sees Beca smile and laugh a little, but not in the happy way, “and that you can forgive me because I really am sorry Beca.”

“That’s not what you said last night at dinner.” Beca says, plopping another bite in her mouth.

“I know; I was angry.” Aubrey tries, remembering last night after she walked back inside. She may or may not have spent a great deal of time telling Beca how stubborn she is, how immature she was acting, and how she was taking this whole thing out of proportion.

Beca gives another airy sarcastic laugh. “You know, I don’t really want to talk about this right now.”

Aubrey takes a deep breath, but tries again. “Please, Beca, I hate fighting with you.” She sees Beca hold in a laugh, a less sarcastic one this time, when Aubrey says that. She side eye’s Aubrey before reaching for her coffee to cover her growing smile, because they both know that that’s not entirely true. They get under each other’s skin on purpose quite a lot, and normally it’s a least a little, _tiny bit_ fun. This was not one of those times for Aubrey.

When Beca lowers her mug she straightens and clears her throat. “I’m gonna be late.”

Aubrey doesn’t cover up her sigh this time as she watches Beca drop her second mug in the sink and strut out of the kitchen, grabbing a piece of bacon on her way out, and back up the stairs- to brush her teeth Aubrey assumes. She crosses her arms and drops her head back until it settles on the cabinet behind her. She takes solace in the fact that she at least ate something and heard her out but kicks herself for not having a better “forgive me” speech planned.

When she hears Beca’s heeled boots walk toward the front door she grabs the to-go cup and rushes to meet her. She catches Beca standing at the front door as she rummages through her bag for her keys. “Here, for the road.” She holds out the thermos.

Beca glances up and sighs before continuing her search through her bag. She pulls her keys from her bag and looks at Aubrey in the eyes before accepting the cup. “Thank you.” She offers, at least.

“I’ll see you tonight?” Aubrey asks, hopeful.

Beca nods and steps closer into Aubrey’s space. “Of course.” She dips forward Aubrey feels her press a kiss onto her lips. She thinks it lasts a moment longer than yesterday when she left for work and takes the win. “Love you,” Beca says in a breath, before turning on her heal and and reaching for the door knob.

“I love you too!” Aubrey calls, Beca already half way out the door. “Drive safe!” She says louder from the doorframe as Beca descends the stairs.

Beca raises her thermos in the air as if to say thank you and disappears into her car. Aubrey sighs before feeling her phone buzz in her back pocket.

Chloe’s text reads, “Any luck with her this morning?” Admitting defeat, Aubrey sends a thumbs down emoji and disappears back into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's any specific "deleted scene" you'd like to see. :)


End file.
